


The Strange Post-War Life of Armitage Hux

by Chloe_Sek



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Open to Interpretation, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Surreal, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Sek/pseuds/Chloe_Sek
Summary: Hux's life after the war is strange, but it's not bad.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Armitage Hux, Finn/Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Strange Post-War Life of Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the fail fandom meme here: 
> 
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/407018.html?thread=2403351786#cmt2403351786
> 
> Basically you can interpret the character's actions in a lot of different ways and wouldn't technically be wrong.

Hux supposed his life could be a lot worse but the way it was now was just bizarre. The former Stormtropper---Finn had pulled him out of some debris from one of the many destroyed spaceships because apparently he hadn’t been shot severely enough to die right away. (Hux supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that someone in the First Order couldn’t properly hit a target at point-blank range. It was a serious issue their organization was having.)

Then Finn had dropped him off in a medical tent and told the woman there that he had brought her a present. Hux immediately recognized her. She had broken onto his ship along with Finn and Hux touched her face because for some reason he wanted to before he left and ordered his Stormtroppers to execute them.

And yet, for some reason the woman Rose and the man Finn didn’t seem to harbor any ill feelings about it. Finn and Rose seemed to hover over him while his wounds were being treated to make sure he was doing well. Perhaps he had provided the Resistance with enough vital information and so they were treating him with some leniency instead of just letting him die.

Rose would occasionally whisper into his ear that he was a bad boy but she didn’t seem angry with him and Finn would touch him and tell him he had nice hair. Eventually the touching escalating to kissing and groping and finally to Rose and Finn teaching Hux about what they liked in bed. Hux had never given sex much of a thought and considered it a waste of time, but he supposed his new jailers? friends? were nice enough and not bad to look at and it was kind of fun.

Hux initially believed the Resistance turned new government would eventually execute him or at least put him on trial, but they seemed to mostly ignore him. They wouldn’t allow him to have any weapons or a ship of his own, but they mostly treated him civilly and he supposed the carnal relations he had with Finn and Rose weren’t bad. Hux thought the way the Resistance treated their prisoners was strange and inefficient, but it preferable to execution and at least Kylo fucking Ren wasn’t ruling the galaxy.

…Though sometimes Hux became paranoid that Kylo Ren wasn’t dead and in fact was watching him. It was mostly when Finn and Rose’s strange friend Rey was around. Sometimes she’d randomly laugh and smile at someone or something that wasn’t there named “Ben.” And Rose and Finn would play along with her, asking Rey how Ben was doing and what were their vacation plans.

Fucking force-users were a blight on the galaxy as far as Hux was concerned. The girl was probably messed up in the head like Kylo Ren had been because of her powers. Hux did think it would be amusing if she snapped and started breaking stuff around the base like Kylo Ren used to, but then that would mean he would have to elaborately plot against another Force user and the last time he did that he almost died.

Maybe he’d go see if Rose wanted him to accompany him on the trip she was planning to take instead.


End file.
